El demonio, el caballero y el hada (Yuri on Ice)
by myfeamlady98
Summary: Entra en este mundo donde un demonio, que sabe que lo tiene todo pero aún así, anhela más, un caballero que no tiene más opciones que seguir órdenes de su majestad, pero que muy en el fondo anhelando libertad y un hada, que desconoce el mundo más allá de los límites de su bosque. ¿Qué sucederá cuando sus mundos choquen?
1. Chapter 1

**Declaraciones:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del estudio mappa y de sus respectivas creadoras._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Esta será una temática tipo fantástica, osea que existirán personajes mitológicos y toda la cosa, la pareja a un no es formada y bueno, con el paso del fic, se irá dando._

 **Resumen:** _Hace mucho tiempo, en un lejano reino, vivía un demonio temido por todos, autoproclamándose el rey de todo lo que existía. Del otro lado de su reino, cruzando un bosque encantado, reinaba un Hada muy hermosa, que era el orgullo de aquel lugar. El demonio un día se enteró de la existencia de aquella hada y la deseo para si. Por otra parte, en un tercer Reino, un rey avaricioso había oído de igual forma de la existencia de dicha hada, enviando al mejor de sus caballeros a traerla y de una vez, eliminar al demonio que se hacía pasar por rey._

 _Y así fue como nace esta historia, un demonio que sabe que lo tiene todo pero anhela más, un caballero que no tiene más opciones que seguir órdenes de su majestad pero muy en el fondo anhelando libertad y un hada, que desconoce el mundo más allá de los límites de su bosque. Tres almas destinadas a encontrarse, ¿que sucederá con este choque de mundos?_

* * *

Hace muchos tiempo, cuenta una leyenda que en un cálido y frondoso bosque, vivía un hada, cuya belleza era el orgullo de aquel lugar. El hada, pese a ser un chico, tenia un hermoso cabello largo que amarraba en una cola alta. Sus alas de color dorado y de piel blanca, le daban un aspecto angelical. Dentro de aquel bosque vivían todo tipo de criaturas, desde gigantes hasta dragones, por ello, la mayoría de las personas no solían acercarse y con eso estaban bien.

No querían que la guerra de los humanos le alcanzaran.

Yurachka, era el nombre de aquella hermosa hada de cabellera dorada y ojos verdes.

Él no solo era hermoso, sino que también poseía un poder especial, tenia la habilidad de curar, sin importar cual fuera el daño, él siempre lo curaba. Y aun cuando utilizaba su don para el bien, los humanos lo deseaban para otros fines.

Ese don también era una maldición, pues muchos cazadores habían llegado hasta aquel bosque tras escuchar de sus habilidades milagrosas, ocasionando estragos y destrucción.

Los seres de aquel lugar, le defendían con su vida misma y nunca permitieron que nadie le tocara, pero el hada no quería la guerra ni mucho menos que su familia saliera herida. Siempre lloraba cada vez que una parte del bosque era quemada o alguno de sus amigos moría.

Y a pesar de todo ello, no podía odiar a los humanos. No les podía guardar rencor.

No obstante, sabía que los humanos no tenían limites y no sólo ellos, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los seres oscuros se enteraran de su existencia.

* * *

—Víctor—llamo un elfo de cabellos castaños, al ángel que para nada le hacia caso.

Este miraba hacia el estanque donde unas ninfas jugaban con el hada de cabellera dorada.

—Víctor, se que te ordenaron cuidarlo, pero no puedes estarlo vigilando todo el tiempo—insistió viendo a aquella criatura sobre la copa del árbol—¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?

Los ojos azulados de Víctor miraron al chico con los brazos cruzados y cabellos recogidos en una coleta alta.

Sus alas se extendieron y de un salto, aterrizo delante del castaño.

—Me resultas más interesante tú, si debo decir, pero trabajo es trabajo y yo soy muy responsable—una inevitable sonrisa creció en el rostro del elfo, seguida de una estruendosa carcajada, captando la atención del hada.

—¿Tú responsable? ¿Él arcángel más despistado de todos, siendo responsable?—se burló sosteniendo su estómago.

El arcángel albino frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué te burlas? Hablo en serió—a la risa del castaño se le sumo una risilla angelical.

Al girar, el hada se tapaba la boca con ambas manos.

—No quisiera ser impertinente mi ángel guardián, pero Yuuri tiene razón—concordó con el castaño, tratando de contener la risa—, tus primeros meses en mis tierras, si mal no recuerdo, te los pasaste cortejando al elfo antes que cuidando de mi.

Ante lo dicho, los aludidos enrojecieron.

—E-eso no...—trato el castaño pero le fui imposible refutarlo. Era cierto.

—Ya han pasado décadas de eso, hada—se quejó el albino abochornado al igual que su pareja.

—No trates de ser responsable a estas alturas, tonto—pidió Yurachka con voz dulce.

Víctor solo negó con la cabeza y estiró sus alas plateadas.

—Me atrapaste protegido, pero no sé lo digas a mi señor o me ira muy mal.

—Jamás lo haría—se burló el rubio antes de ver al estanqué donde las sirenas le hacían señas. Levito hasta ellas.

Víctor y Yuuri le vieron alejarse.

—Estoy preocupado.

—Yo también—murmuró el ángel—, la guerra ya casi nos alcanza, el basilisco que envié el otro día al bosque más cercano, no me trajo buenas noticias. Lo quemaron todo.

El elfo al oírle le vio aterrorizado.

—¿Y que hay de la familia de Yuri?

—Lograron huir, pero... el bosque se consumió hasta reducirse a cenizas. Todos los que se quedaron perecieron.

—Los humanos dan miedo.

—No fueron ellos.

Ambos se vieron un momento y al ver al frente, Yurachka les veía entre interrogativo y preocupado, debido a sus expresiones.

—Entonces... él, ya escuchó—concluyo.

Un suspiro por parte del más alto se lo confirmó.

—Se está moviendo hacia el norte, si continúa en esa dirección nos alcanzará en tres días, cinco cuándo mucho.

—¿Y qué recomiendas que hagamos?

Yurachka levito hasta ellos tras ver que su platica, había tornado el ambiente deprimente.

—Nada. Contra JJ, no podemos hacer nada. Si él quiere quemar el bosque lo hará... y ni se te ocurra hacer nada, ¿me oíste?—se dirigió al rubio cuando le vio fruncir el ceño, tras oír el nombre del demonio.

—¿Viene?

—No es tu culpa—se adelanto el castaño—. Ese malévolo ser, solo busca que todos caigan bajo su encanto disfrazado, ambos sabemos lo desquiciado que está y lo narcisista que es.

—Así que no quiero que intentes nada, no hagas mi trabajo más difícil.

—¿Y qué haremos?

Ante la pregunta Víctor miró al cielo.

—Esperar que el reino de Amysaia, pueda pararlos un poco. Necesito hacer un plan.

Ambos Yuri's se vieron entre si, conocían a Víctor desde hace mucho tiempo como para decir, que si de verdad lo estaba pensando, las cosas marchaban peor de lo que parecía.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola, a mis nuevos lectores y queridos seguidores (?**

 **Se que no acostumbro escribir sobre esto, pero, debía salir de lo "normal".**

 **-¿Qué es normal contigo?-**

 **Bueno, como sea, ¿que les parece? Innovador a que si -corre en círculos-**

 **Espero que tenga la aceptación que espero y de acuerdo a como crezca la historia, lo que ustedes digan y mis propios criterios, decidiré con quien se quedara Yuuri al final, porque si, escribí esta historia sin la pareja principal formada jaja -le pegan-**

 **Como sea, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Y no olviden votar y comentar, eso me ayuda mucho. Y si les parece, recomienden la historia :3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El caballero oscuro**

 ** _Una misión innegable_**

 ** _._**

.

.

Sus ojos negros miraban al firmamento nocturno.

Levanto un brazo al cielo y figuro como si atrapara la luna al cerrar el puño sobre esta.

—Algún día—murmuro antes de volver a su posición anterior.

Se mantuvo firme y con la mirada severa.

Estar de guardia en la entrada principal del castillo siempre le hacia vagar mentalmente hablando.

Nunca ocurría nada interesante, a excepción de las veces que su majestad le pedía salir, aunque la mayoría de esas veces, fueran misiones que no quisiera realizar.

De pronto, un sirviente salió de la compuerta y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, cortando por completo sus pensamientos.

—Caballero Altin, su majestad solicita su presencia en este instante—dijo cuando el caballero se le había acercado. El pelinegro asintió antes de verlo marchar de regreso al interior del castillo.

Otabek apretó la lanza que sostenía con su mano derecha.

Sus labios formaron una línea recta antes de encaminarse hasta los aposentos de su majestad.

Mientras caminaba, a su mente acudieron todos los posibles escenarios que podrían llegar a pasar.

Ordenarle dirigir el ejercito contra un grupo de campesinos que no pagaron sus impuestos, atacar un reino vecino, traerle jovencitas...

Cada una era peor que la anterior y aún cuando ya había realizado la mayoría de esas fechorías, aún sentía remordimientos.

Se detuvo delante de la imponente puerta de madera y toco dos veces, como ya era costumbre.

Un silencio le sobrevino antes de que una voz oxidada, le diera permiso de entrar.

La puerta fue abierta e ingreso en su interior, adentro, las enfermeras caminaban de un lado a otro con mantas y medicinas de toda clase. Altin camino hasta el frente de la cama de su señor antes de arrodillarse e inclinar la cabeza.

—Su majestad—habló con voz dura.

Hacia dos meses que aquel sujeto yacía postrado en cama debido a una rara enfermedad, que por lo visto, no tenía cura alguna.

Habían venido médicos desde tierras lejanas y ninguno había logrado curarle, ni siquiera los mejores de ellos.

Inclusive, en medio de sus desesperación por salvarse, había traído un hechicero, que si bien no lo curó, le alargo un poco más la vida y le quito el dolor que tenía antes.

Era un viejo senil que pasaba de los 70 años, y aún así se negaba a cederle el trono a sus hijos.

Otabek no era nadie para juzgar, le debía la vida a aquel sujeto, le había jurado lealtad, pero aún así, después de años bajo sus ordenes, había llegado a la conclusión de que él ya no era apto para el poder.

—Altin, mi hijo—hablo antes de tocer con voz gangrenosa—. Tengo una ultima petición que hacerte y digo última, porque siento que ahora no me queda mucho tiempo de vida.

Otabek levanto la vista y miró al acabado hombre frente a él, estirando su mano temblorosa en su dirección.

La leve luz que emitían las veladoras, le daban un peor aspecto del que ya tenía.

—Señor—enunció dando a entender que cumpliría lo que le pidiera.

—Debes de ir al bosque Anglerias.

Al oír el nombre, frunció el ceño.

Rara vez su rostro mostraba expresión más allá de la indiferencia, sin embargo, le extraño la petición de su señor.

—Y traer al hada que en el reside.

 _¿Un hada?_

—El hechicero que has traído me a dicho que en aquel bosque, vive un hada que es capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad, sin importar cual sea, tráela ante mi.

Asintió con la cabeza antes de ponerse de pie.

—Si lo haces, serás muy bien recompensando—Otabek, ya no creía en lo que le decía, hacia años que dejo de creerle—, si lo haces y la traes, te concederé tu libertad.

Al oírlo no pudo evitar contener la respiración.

—Pero si fallas y muero, serás condenado a muerte.

 _¿Y como hará eso si estará muerto?_

—Como diga señor.

 _No soy tan estúpido._

—No tardes mi caballero, no tardes.

Salió de la habitación y se encamino hasta su habitación.

Cruzo un enorme pasillo y luego, los establos, después llego hasta donde el personal dormía, unas casuchas humildes de madera. Ingreso en una de ellas.

Cambio su armadura plateada por una negra, sería más fácil pasar desapercibido si llevaba un tono menos llamativo, además, tomo una capa del mismo tono y se la coloco.

Sujeto su espada y la metió en su funda, para luego colocársela en la cintura.

Guardo provisiones para los próximos seis días, con algo de suerte, volvería antes.

Salió de su cuarto, encaminándose hasta las caballerizas a paso presuroso.

Quería irse lo antes posible.

—Hey Albana, nos mandaron a otra misión—comunico a su yegua de pelaje oscuro, tras acariciarle el lomo, la saco de su corral y la guió hasta un área designada para ensillar al caballo—, probablemente sea el último, ya sea para bien o para mal.

Suspiro mientras le colocaba la montura.

Recordaba ese bosque perfectamente y probablemente, a algunas de sus criaturas.

Cuando su reino fue destruido, había ingresado en aquel lugar en busca de refugio, dándose cuenta rápidamente que aquel sitio, no era para humanos.

Subió a su caballo recordando al elfo que conoció, un hombre de cabello castaño y mirada amable, que le dirigió fuera del bosque con calma y dulzura, hacia el reino donde actualmente vivía.

 _—"Solo ten cuidado pequeño, algunos humanos no son tan amables, recuerda esto, yo mate a un ogro, vengo del reino Teus"._

Había aconsejado aquel extraño ser.

Y con eso basto para que Amysai le acogiera y no le cuestionara mucho, después de todo, fue el único sobreviviente de su lugar de origen.

Le debía mucho a aquella criatura y al joven que le acompañaba, aquel niño rubio de tiernas facciones y mirada curiosa.

 _—"¿Es eso un humano? Luce como nosotros. Déjalo marchar"_

Sonrió un poco al tiempo que golpeaba los costados del caballo.

Este se puso en marcha con un trote lento, salió de las caballerizas y al llegar a la puerta principal, esta fue levantada con un chirrido penetrante.

Cuando estuvieron en su punto más alto, tomo las riendas del caballo y miró una última vez al palacio.

—¡AH!—el caballo comenzó a correr a todo galope tras el grito, dejando atrás la fortaleza del reino.

La capa de Otabek ondeo y dejo que el frió aire de la noche, acariciara sus facciones.

—Me pregunto... si se miraran igual que aquel día—murmuró mirando el cielo estrellado, pronto dejo atrás su reino y se mezcló con la oscuridad de la noche.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Y si, Otabek ya les conocía pero, el no recuerda mucho, más adelante explicare detalles de eso.**

 **La historia avanza lento pero seguro asdfghjkksakjf.**

 **Ya saben, cualquier duda o sugerencia, es bien recibida.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cambio de planes.**

 _Un camino escabroso._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La luz del alba dio paso al ejercito que se movía entre la escasa penumbra que quedaba.

El ejercito se movia, imbatible, dirigiendose hacia el sur, con un único objetivo: El hada de Aglerias.

Al frente sobre un pura sangre negro, montado, estaba el demonio que les dirigia.

Si bien no necesitaba un caballlo para moverse, a este demonio le encantaba la imagen imponente que le acompañaba al hacerlo.

—Sigan moviendose mis fieles sirvientes —bramo pateando los costados del caballo—, nuestro destino está cada vez más cerca.

Sus colmillos resaltaron cuando una sonrisa triunfal se extendió por su rostro. La sola idea de poseer un poder como el de aquella hada le hacía volar la imaginación.

Una vez que la tuviera en su poder, nada ni nadie podría detenerle jamás.

—Pronto Aglerias. Solo un poco más.

JJ miro el reino que poco a poco era iluminado por los tenues rayos del sol. Solo debía quitar del mapa a ese burdo rey y su próximo objetivo sería el bosque custodiado por el arcángel Víctor.

—Supongo que tú serás mi único problema Víctor... Pronto—musito frunciendo el ceño.

Levantó su mano derecha y miles de flechas fueron disparadas hacia las casas adyacentes al castillo. Pronto los aldeanos salieron despavoridos de sus viviendas en fuego.

Una sonrisa aún más grande creció en su rostro al ver el caos y destrucción que había logrado en solo unos segundos.

—¡Ataquen!

* * *

Otabek detuvo un poco su caballo para que esté descansara. Reviso el mapa que llevaba consigo cersiorandose que llevaba el rumbo correcto. Mientras veía el mapa, un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió la espalda e inmediatamente sacó su espada para bloquear una flecha que se partió antes de chocar contra su cabeza.

Su mirada se afilo cuando de los arbustos adyacentes al claro comenzaron a salir bandidos.

—¿Eres del reino de Amysai? —pregunto uno de ellos con una sonrisa arrogante, mostrando sus podridos dientes.

Otabek no respondió y solo se dedicó a empuñar la espada mientras contaba a los enemigos.

 _Son seis... Me tomara cinco minutos encargarme de ellos..._

—Sera mejor que nos entregues todo lo que traes caballero, si no quieres...

Otabek no le dejo terminar su petición cuando ya corría hacia ellos a toda velocidad, esquivo el disparo de una ballesta y un segundo después levanto la espada blandiéndola contra el tipo que estaba más cerca, partiendo desde el hombro superior derecho hasta un poco más abajo del abdomen.

El sujeto ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de lo sucedido pues cayo con una expresión confundida mientras un charco de sangre crecía poco a poco bajo él.

Altin giro sobre si decapitando al arquero y al mismo tiempo pateaba a uno de sus atacantes, logrando derribar lo.

—Dos menos...

Se agacho antes de volver a levantar la espada desarmando al líder, este retrocedió un paso antes de desvainar una daga. Otabek retrocedió un paso antes de percatarse de que una estola de humo negro comenzó a elevarse por todo el cielo.

Ya cansado de jugar, adelanto al bandido y lo atravesó por el abdomen. El sujeto le vio entre incrédulo y furioso.

—Los demás pueden irse, les doy permiso —dijo sin más tras sacar la espada de el hombre que yacía desangrándose en el suelo. Los tres restantes no perdieron ni un segundo para marcharse del lugar.

Otabek sacudió dos veces la espada para quitar el exceso de sangra antes de correr hacia el borde del prado y subir sobre una cadena de rocas. Una vez encima envaino la espada y observo como de Amysai salia humo.

—El rey oscuro —musito sin expresión alguna.

Se sentó sobre la roca un momento antes de silbar, llamando a su caballo. Este llego unos momentos después.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo para si mientras montaba la yegua.

Si efectivamente habían atacado su reino, ni aunque consiguiera la hada podría regresar, probablemente ni siquiera si huía podía garantizar que estaría seguro.

 _Si viene hacia acá... entonces también escucho sobre el hada, si un humano pudo desearla un demonio mucho más..._

Y entonces una idea nació en su cabeza, si la llevaba a cabo entonces y solo entonces, se podría detener al rey oscuro, a él y a todo su ejercito.

Si asesinaba al hada entonces JJ se detendría.

—Esta decidido —murmuro.

Pateo los costados del cabello y lo encamino hacia el bosque encantado de Algerias. Su tarea seguía siendo la misma, solo que ahora la mataría en lugar de capturarla. Y entonces toda esa pesadilla se acabaría.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Wou! Pense que nunca jamás escribiría sobre esta historia pero bueno, no podía dejarla así como así.**

 **Muchas gracias por aún esperarla xd.**

 **Hasta la próxima y lamento lo corto.**

 **PD: Otabek ya empezó con sus ideas raras -corre en círculos-**


End file.
